


Summer Blues

by echoflowertea



Series: Open Requests [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Reader Is Not Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoflowertea/pseuds/echoflowertea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sans said he was going to get you hot this weekend, you knew this wasn’t what he meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Blues

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt** : request idea: it's the hottest day of summer (maybe even the hottest day EVER!) and sans and reader's a/c is on the fritz. how do they beat the heat?

Ninety degrees.

In. The. House.

You didn’t even _want_ to think about what it was like outside. No-fucking-thank-you. The sun beating on the roof of your place was more than enough to create a stifling environment. Was this was chicken nuggets felt like when they were shoved into a deep fryer? When chocolate chip cookies were forced under a heat lamp and cooked to soft and fluffy perfection?

You wiped your brow and the bead of sweat rolled down into your eye, immediately sending it stinging. Damn, this was awful.

“Sans, any updates?”

“sorry babe, kinda busy here.” 

He continued to tinker with the A/C unit posted in the window. When he lived Underground, long before he posted up in Snowdin, Sans worked with the Royal Scientist to do research on humans and breaking down the barrier. His scientific background and love for mechanics was sure to help in fixing something this simple. Right?

Wrong.

He’d been struggling with it for an entire hour. In the time that it took for him to finally pry it open and try to fiddle with its innards, you made an entire pitcher of lemonade, had the ice melt and water it down, and chugged the entire thing by yourself just to bring your core temperature down. Now your stomach was cramping from too much liquid shoved in there and Sans was getting more frustrated by the minute.

“damn it.”

“What?”

“babe…”

“You can’t fix it?”

He rubbed at his temple and avoided eye contact with you. It killed him to admit this. “sorry. guess we’ll have to call someone after all.”

“Shit, okay. Do you know anyone off the top of your head?”

The both of you flipped through the directory online. The maintenance guy for your apartment complex was out of town for the weekend, and all work orders had to wait until he got back. Unless you wanted to shell out for services now and have them reimburse you. But money was tight this month with a few birthdays so close together, and you barely had enough to make rent, let alone waste it on something that wasn’t considered an emergency.

“they’re booked out ‘til next week.”

“Are you serious? What about this one?”

“went straight to voicemail.”

“Shit.”

You were sticky all over, your hair damp and the dried sheen of sweat only hardening into a slightly grimy layer that itched whenever you moved. This was disgusting.

“Want some ice?”

“yeah.”

You took the last of it out and cursed the fact that you didn’t have a fridge that could make it for you. The trays were taking forever to freeze, at least two hours, and this was the last of it. You popped a cube into your mouth before depositing the rest into a cup to take to Sans. You plopped next to him on the couch.

“Lean back for me.”

He did as you asked and you took a single one, it already melting in your fingers. Sans was a skeleton, sure, but he was also a monster. And in weather like this, he felt it just as much as anyone else. He couldn’t really cool himself off by normal means, so the best way to do it was to rub a piece along his skull to try and bring him relief.

You dragged the cube along his temple and toward the curve of his skull. He shuddered in gratitude and closed his eyes, the droplets skating down his forehead and onto the bridge of his nasal cavity. It was the least you could do. He’d brought all of his tools from storage just to mess with the air conditioner, facing off against the sun beating on his face and hands, and he hadn’t broken down and snapped at you at all. He really was a patient person.

“Better?”

“yeah. thanks, babe.”

“No problem.”

You sat there for a few more minutes, cursing the fact that the last bits were melting into a lukewarm pool of water. Sans downed the rest of it when it did run out, looking a little better now that he wasn’t so parched.

“we gotta do somethin’ else, this isn’t working.”

“I know. I stuck my head in the freezer for a little while, but then it started melting all the stuff inside. And I’m not explaining to Papyrus why his ice cream ended up as soup.”

Sans grunted. “you, uh, ok there? you’re sweating through your shirt.”

“Agh, shit.”

You lifted your arms. Yep. Armpit stains, just what you suspected. You thought that wearing a tanktop would help, but everything was sloughing off onto your clothes. And from every pore, it seemed like. It made your hair damp and stick underneath your arms, and your back was slick with how much there was. The worst part was the amount that formed underneath your breasts.

“I need to change. Again.”

“we should prob’ly just close the curtains.”

“Yeah, no one needs to see this.” You tore the shirt off and threw it to the side, Sans watching it lie haphazardly on the floor.

“nah, i’m more worried about peeping toms takin’ pics of you.”

“Seriously?”

“yep. lots of creeps out there. and who could resist this?” He jiggled your stomach and you slapped his hand away, scandalized.

“Shut up. I guess I’ll just…strip down. Even more.”

Sans went to work in making sure the room was darker. The blackout curtains were never more welcome as you tried to relish the cool shade, if just for a moment. The window was open, so the slightest of breezes was able to push past and circulate air, but the ceiling fan was busted since the day you moved in and there was no using it.

“want some help with that?”

“What?”

“your bra.”

“Pffft. Oh my god, I’m not sitting here naked. Nice try, though.”

“hey, i gave it a shot.” He grinned wickedly. “prob’ly for the best. wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off you otherwise.”

“Ohhh, I get it. You’re the kind of creep you were warning me about earlier.”

“guilty as charged.”

Sans already had his shirt off and you wished that you were more comfortable to want to run your fingers all over him. He was so fascinating. And not in a gross clinical or fetishized way. He was just…so different and so familiar all at the same time.

You drummed your fingers on the arm of the couch and were just thankful that it wasn’t leather so it didn’t stick to your skin.

“got any other ideas?”

“I wish.” You glanced at the front door. “Would be nice if we could just leave that open, but then I’d have to put something else on.”

“yeah, kind of a lose-lose situation there.” He grunted and hopped down. “you got any ice cream?”

“Only what Paps brought over, and we’re not touching it.”

“shit. uh.” He looked like he was wracking his brain and wandered to your room. “what about the shower?”

Huh. You hadn’t considered that. An icy cold shower would actually….be kind of nice. And then you could cool off by letting everything air dry. It might make your water bill a little higher this month, but there was nothing else you could do at this point.

“That’s your angle, huh?”

“hey. it’s a legit question.” He shucked off his pants. “you comin’ in or not?”

He didn’t let you answer, because he stepped through the door and started it up. You listened to the pellets hitting the shower floor and bit your lower lip. It would’ve been…really nice, but Sans in these types of situations could get pretty handsy. It wasn’t even a conscious thing, he just saw your naked skin and wanted to touch it. And you were not in the mood to get even more hot and bothered, especially not when you were trying so hard to fight off hyperthermia at this point.

Still, you knew that this was the only option you had for the moment. You kept your bra and panties on, tromping through to pull the door open so you could step in.

He was sitting on the small ledge. Positioned with the shower head directly on the top of his skull so the water ran up and down, in and out of every orifice. It looked a lot more refreshing than it sounded, and you cautiously moved in close to him so you could get some, too.

“Ohhhh man.”

“heh heh. stop.”

“But it feels sooooo goooood, Saaaaans!”

“ _stop_.”

You weren’t sure if you could. Not when you just _had_ to verbalize what was going through your head at this point. It was heaven. The slow hum of the water washing over your body, driving away all of the sweat and frustration. Easing your fears about the air conditioner issue and bringing you back down from stressing so hard about it. You closed your eyes and tossed your head back, a slight smile tugging at the corners of your mouth as you felt the droplets caress you in every single—

Hey, that wasn’t the water!

“Sans!” You shoved his hand away from your thigh, which he’d squeezed just hard enough to break you out of your meditation. “Hands to yourself.”

“sorry.”

“No you’re not, I can _feel_ you smiling at me.”

“heh. s’yer fault for makin’ all those cute noises.”

“Those are noises of relief.”

“yeah, similar to the noises of relief _i_ give ya every once in awhile.”

You snorted. “Okay, you got me there. Still. If we start messing around, you know something bad is going to happen. This is a recipe for disaster.”

“you sure ‘bout that?” He tangled his hands in your sopping wet hair and tugged it playfully, earning an annoyed grunt on your end. “few kisses won’t hurt.”

God. You were _so_ weak.

Shower kisses honestly weren’t everything they cracked up to be. Maybe it was the position you were in, or the freezing temperature of the water, but it was hard to actually enjoy the sensations when your lips were going a little numb. Everything was much more slippery, especially with the way his digits simply skated over your breasts when he tried to grab hold of them despite the thin layer of fabric between you.

Sans leaned forward to lay a few kisses on your neck, but he scooted too far forward and went headfirst toward the floor.

“OH MY GOD!!! Are you okay?!”

You stood up to help him and grabbed for the shelf to steady yourself, and the soap you kept there slicked your fingers enough that you lost your balance. You landed on top of him. Hard enough that he left out a cry of pain.

You struggled to pick yourself up, the water beating down on your back and a bottle of shampoo knocked over from the reverberations of your fall. It dripped all along your hair and seeped into your eyes, earning a startled scream from you as you held yourself up with one arm, using the other to rub it away and wash it out.

Sans went motionless and his empty eyesockets stared up at you. It only spurred you to viciously scrub at your face and blearily get him out of the stream so he didn’t drown.

You crawled out of the shower with him in your lap, blinking rapidly and trying to stop the stinging tears from welling up in your eyes any longer. Sans stirred after a few minutes and stared up at you, his mouth turned downward in a grimace.

“was it that good? that i passed out?”

You broke into laughter and he followed suit, both of you completely soaked and nowhere near clean now that you’d rolled out onto the bathroom rugs that hadn’t been washed since two spring cleanings ago.

You toweled your hair to get rid of most of the excess water, letting the rest of it sit on your shoulders so it gave you some temporarily relief. You were already starting to drum up a new sweat now that you were out of the bathroom, Sans nursing his wound with a monster candy since he’d somehow bruised his bone with the hard landing earlier.

“Okay, so sexy showers are definitely _not_ a thing.”

“i dunno, was havin’ fun until you knocked me out.”

“Ugh, it wasn’t me!”

“heh.”

You glanced outside the window, peering through the blinds, trying to see what everyone else was doing. Some people sat on their porch and sipped away at tea, shades on their face and hats to shield away the sun. Bastards. A lot of them had the luxury of chilling in a straight up bikini or shorts without worrying about others judging them for it. You didn’t even think you owned one that fit any more.

“hey, don’t alphys and undyne have a pool?”

Shit. “Yeah they do!!! Let’s head over and pretend we’re there to visit and hop in!”

“weird that they wouldn’t bother to invite us on a day like this.”

Both of you had to get somewhat dressed for that. You slipped on something you wouldn’t mind getting damp, Sans following you closely to the car. It was the fastest you’d ever seen him actually move as you dodged the hot patches of sidewalk to get inside.

“crank up the a/c.”

“Yeah! Great idea. See, this is why we’re so good together.”

You did as he asked and were met with sweet, sweet chilled air.

“damn.”

“Mmm.”

“let’s just sit here. not move.”

“Hey, I need this gas to last me for the rest of the week. We can’t.” You rolled down the windows and he shot you a reproachful look as you cut it off. “Sorry. I’ll make it up to you.”

“that’s two things.”

“What? What was the other one?”

“letting me get knocked out.”

You took the fastest route to their place, savoring the rush of wind that came with you going over the speed limit. Traffic was light because people were preferring to stay indoors, probably in central air and watching TV.

You pulled up to the gate and hit the buzzer. “Hi, Alphys! It’s just me and Sans. We wanted to see how you guys were doing.”

No answer. That was weird. Usually she spotted you on the street and had the doors open for when you came this close.

Another punch of the button. “Hey, you guys there? Sans, should I call the house phone?”

He pulled his own weight, to your surprise, and his face wrenched up in disappointment.

“they, uh…went on vacation last week.”

You leaned forward and hit your head on the steering wheel. The long, roaring honk broke the silence of the otherwise peaceful street. “Fuck. How could I forget that?”

“welp. there’s just one thing to do.”

“Guess we’ll just have to go back—”

“ —we gotta hop the fence.”

“What???”

“babe. we go back to our place, then what? we just sit around and hope we don’t die? undyne n’ alphys won’t mind if we take a dip.”

“Sans, we don’t have a key. It’s breaking and entering.”

“yeah, but they’re our friends, so it’s ok.”

“Are you serious???”

“yep.”

You watched him climb out of the car and on top of your hood. He was just tall enough that he could put his hands on the ledge and swing on over. You saw him drop down to the other side and scrambled out to see if he made it okay.

“c’mon, babe.”

You weren’t so sure about this, but it was too hot to argue. The fence was more of a privacy thing than security, so it wasn’t too bad. Right? They were your friends.

You somehow managed to follow suit. Sans waited for you down below, ready to catch you if you fell. But it wasn’t necessary, because you were a lot taller than him and the drop wasn’t as bad.

As soon as you hit the ground, Sans grinned at you and tore his shirt off.

“Oh my god, so _scandalous._ ”

“if you’re good, might even take the rest off,” he teased.

You both broke into a running start and dove into the pool. Well, Sans sort of just waltzed over to the edge and dropped in at his own pace. But the water itself, which was constantly filtered and cleaned with Alphys’s groundbreaking system, was so crisp and refreshing that you didn’t even care about getting caught. You dove down deep enough that you touched the bottom, springing back up and enjoying the rush of cold wind against your soaked cheeks as you came up for air.

Sans waded in the shallowest end of the pool, happy just to keep his head above water. You treaded water and floated along next to him, so relieved that you could spend the rest of the afternoon soaking and not having to worry about your own bills.

“I’m never getting out.”

“babe, your skin is doing that weird thing.”

“So what? You said you would love me no matter what.”

“yeah, but we should relax inside. they got a/c too.”

You were going to marry this monster. He just kept bringing good news to the table. “Oh yeah! And snacks! I’m starving!”

“heh, me too.”

You felt around in the mailbox for the spare key and opened the door. You both headed inside, tracking water on the tile floor, going your respective ways to search for towels and food.

“Do you think people make cards for intruding on friend’s houses while they’re on vacation just to eat their food and use their pool?”

“prob’ly.”

“Well, we should get one.”

After washing off the remains of chlorine and combing out your hair, you and Sans snuggled together on the couch and popped in a movie.

When Alphys and Undyne came back early from their trip just a few hours later, only to find you two making out in their living room, they laughed too hard to be upset.

**Author's Note:**

>  **please comment**! hearing from you makes my day!
> 
> want to request something? **[send one to my tumblr inbox](http://echoflowertea.tumblr.com/ask)**!
> 
> you can always [donate](https://www.ko-fi.com/A258IM#_=_)!


End file.
